As automobiles, trucks and recreational vehicles become more expensive, consumers have become increasingly concerned with preserving and protecting their transportation investments. The visual appearance and physical condition of a vehicle can drastically affect its resale value. Accordingly, owners are concerned with preserving the interiors of their vehicles to forestall the premature fading of colors and rotting of fabrics and the unsightly cracking of the vinyl-covered portions of the interior. The areas of the interior which are most susceptible to sun damage are located beneath the windshield and rear window of the vehicle. This includes the front dash, rear window shelf and rear seat back areas. The sun damage problem is particularly acute in the southern parts of the U.S., and other warm climate areas.
In order to combat the deteriorating effects of the sun, many solutions have been suggested ranging from chemical formulations to physical screening devices. Long chain chemical polymers have enjoyed some commercial success in recent years but require repeated periodic applications and are not suitable for fabric-lined portions of the interior.
Physical screening devices for vehicle interiors, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,738 to Wilson and 4,659,144 to Reese, are comprised of opaque material mounted on the seats, dash and rear deck surfaces of vehicles, thereby providing needed shielding from the sun. However, speakers, such as those used with radios and stereo systems and air ducts are frequently mounted in the dash and rear window shelf areas and the obstructing effects of these material covers limit their practical utilization.
Thus there exists a substantial need for an improved method of protecting those areas in vehicle interiors most vulnerable to damage by the sun without interfering with the use of the vehicle's sound or airflow systems.